1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-34882 discloses a connector with a housing that has cavities arranged side by side in a width direction and a front retainer mounted movably to a partial locking position and a full locking position with respect to the housing. Terminal fittings are inserted into the cavities of the housing from behind. The insertion of the terminal fittings into the cavities is allowed when the retainer is at the partial locking position and the terminal fittings inserted into the cavities are retained when the retainer is at the full locking position.
A full locking recess and a guide projection are juxtaposed in a front-back direction on each of side surfaces of the housing on opposite widthwise ends. Further, a full locking projection and a partial locking projection are juxtaposed in the front-back direction on each of side walls of the retainer on opposite widthwise ends. The partial locking projections are locked to the guide projections when the retainer is at the partial locking position, thereby preventing the retainer from coming out of the housing. The full locking projections are locked to the full locking recesses when the retainer is pushed from the partial locking position to the full locking position, thereby positioning the retainer at the full locking position.
A mold structure for the above-described connector becomes complicated in parts for molding the side surfaces of the housing on the opposite widthwise ends since the full locking recess and the guide projection are juxtaposed in the front-back direction on each of the side surfaces of the housing. Similarly, the mold structure becomes complicated in parts for molding the side walls of the retainer since the full locking projection and the partial locking projection are juxtaposed in the front-back direction on each of the side walls of the retainer.
Contrary to this, the complication of the mold structure can be avoided by providing the full locking recesses and the guide projections on different wall surfaces of the housing and providing the full locking projections and the partial locking projections on different wall surfaces of the retainer. However, unless locking positions of the partial locking projections and the guide projections, and a positional relationship of these with the full locking projections and the like are set properly when the retainer is at the partial locking position, the retainer may inadvertently move to the full locking position.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent a retainer from inadvertently moving to a full locking position while avoiding the complication of a mold structure.